My only hope
by Assassin-jazz
Summary: The tallest capture one of there rebels, and this rebel just so happens to be Jazz. Her crew, dib and tak need to rescue her from the dunguns but its not as easy as it sounds. read and review please


This is my fan fiction story, and I am sorry if you don't like it but I do. This story is roughly based on a role play I'm doing with a very good friend of mine. I do not own invader zim, do not sue. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No..nonononono!!!  
  
Deep crimson eyes snapped open in the dark cell. With a gasping shuttering breath the semi-tall female leaned back along the slightly damp walls and scowled up at the thick metal shackles that bond her hands above her head.  
  
She was named Jazz, the assassin that worked for the tallest.when she felt like it that is. When she wasn't working she was in the experimental labs or being punished for rebelling too much. A few hours ago she was in the chambers, being punished for kicking one of her superior officers and now she has a splitting headache, cuts and bruises and her muscles where screaming in protest.  
  
She closed her red eyes and slouched down and letting her long antenna's droop slowly. Her regular dress was ripped and tore badly. It normally was mid thigh and black with a small 'v' along the waist that indicated she was possibly dangerous. Her elbow length gloves where off, leaving only ripped fishnets in their wake.  
  
The creaking of the old dungeon door was echoed off the dingy walls and the clicking of military boot where heard as they walked down the rows of cages. Two officers in slim uniforms walked swiftly to Jazz's cage, each glaring hatefully as the broken female that lay in front of them. One opened the door roughly, making it squeal in protest as he lumbered into the cell and tore off the shackles that bound the assassin.  
  
She hated those officers, truly she did and if she wasn't as weak as she was, she would have gotten up and killed them before they registered the pain that killed them. But she couldn't find the strength so she allowed them to haul her to her feet and drag her down the hall and into the throne room where tallest red and purple sat.  
  
"So..Jazz, have you decided to finally listen to us.or are you going to struggle more? It would be better if you did what I ask, you would be treated better." Red said softly and nodded at the officers that stood beside Jazz, holding her down just incase she lunged out. The both let go of her and let her weak and sore body fall to the floor painfully.  
  
"N..No.never, you're NOT my boss red, even if you think you-"A sharp jab in the ribs silenced her. The officer smirks slightly as she coughs softly and winces then places a hand over the newly forming bruise.  
  
This always seemed to happen, Jazz would be captured, tortured then her friends would rescue her. Her rescue party hasn't come in three days and she was beginning to get worried, not because she thought they wouldn't come, it was because they usually got to her sooner.  
  
Maybe they are hurt.or dead...  
  
A shiver ran threw her when that small voice filtered into her mind. What if they where dead.? She would have no one left, no one to tease and play with and no one to help her when she got into a rough spot.  
  
Indeed her friends saved her many times, sometimes when she thought she didn't need help but really did and sometimes when she just did something stupid.  
  
Dib, one part of her rescue party was now a teen, at least seventeen and was fairly tall. His spike was drooped down over his eyes making him look a little more dangerous. His normal trench coat was longer and held some hidden weapons just in case. He was always wise beyond his years and would come up with most of the plans. And boy could Jazz use one of them now.  
  
Tak, another part of the crew was now the technical supporter and would build new gadgets and gizmos for missions and she was always sarcastic.except around dib. Tak was a lot taller than before, almost as tall as dib and her body was more mature, like a human teenagers. Tak and dib where now in a relationship, a deep one from what Jazz had heard. They where always around each other and Tak, being the more aggressive of the two would yank dib down into a kiss when she wanted one but dib didn't seem to mind. Tak was also a wonderful fighter after Jazz taught her techniques and different ways to kill.  
  
"Come on female, red has had enough of you for a day" One guard said as he hauled Jazz to her feet painfully and dragged her away successfully snapping her out of her thoughts. "But tomorrow you'll be having another session in the torture room; maybe a little water torture will make you tell us where your companions are."  
  
But of course, Jazz would never tell, she loved both of them to much too ever put them though torture. She would kill anyone that tried to kill them.her family. The crimson eyed female glares up at her capture, hating him even if she never met him before, but still, she will hurt him once her strength returns.  
  
Once the guard got to her cell he threw her in, chained her then left faintly without one of the normal terse replies. A sigh escaped Jazz as she slouched down with her arms once again bound above her head and her legs chained to the floor. So many thoughts ran threw her head than night, mainly about her 'family'. What if they where dead..? What if they are hurt and she can't fight back? What if they are being tortured right now?  
  
She frowns, continuing her thoughts when a clanging sound rung down the halls as an air duct cover fell to the ground. A tall lean figurer jumped to the floor, paused as it crouched down out of sight then stood strait up and striated its long jacket.  
  
"Tak.Tak! Throw down the rope! Ow! That's my eye!" The figurer whispered harshly and yelped in pain when a bundle of roped hit it in the head.  
  
Small chuckles could be heard coming from the vent without an apology muttered.  
  
Jazz's antenna's perked up slightly as she listened and her heart clenched with hope and fear. The figurer walked over to jazz's cell and by now the young man had walked into the lightly, relieving a tall, semi muscular teen with pale skin, amber eyes and a long spike of hair hanging over one eye.  
  
"Hey Jazz, sorry we where late.traffic and all." Dib says with a smirk but frowns when he saw her condition "Jeeze you got beat up bad didn't you?"  
  
Rolling her eyes Jazz nodded weakly. Dib might be smart, but he had his stupid times and sadly, he just had one. Dib smiles and out of his trench coat he produced a small cutting laser. As he pressed the button and began to cut the bar's and annoyed looking tak walked up behind him, watching silently and looked back ever so often.  
  
"Come on dib, go faster, a guard should be coming around in a few minutes and at the rate you are going they will be upon us before you get the second bar off!" Tak whispered as she looked back again with her jaw clenched in silent fear as she hears the door to the dungeon opening.  
  
A trickle of sweat worked its way down dib's forehead as he worked faster, cutting strait across the bars. After a few minutes the door to the cell opened and dib stepped through quickly and rushed over to Jazz side, knelt down and cut her shackles being careful of her skin. When they were finished Jazz slumped down and winces in agony when one of her cuts open.  
  
Dib frowns lightly and lifts her up without even straining with it and stepped through the opening he made in the door.  
  
"Tak, get back up into the duct so I can hand you Jazz, be gentle with her."  
  
"Pfft, you know I will dib, its not like I'm rough with everything.just you dib" With a smirk Tak crouched down and jumped up onto the air duct without the aid of the rope. Dib sighs softly and walked under the air duct but froze when heard someone walking into the dungeons.  
  
Seconds later a loud booming voice called out to them. "Freeze!"  
  
~~~~ Oooooo cliff hanger! Lol, reviews make me Wright faster! 


End file.
